Angel of Mine
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy Summers has just been dumped by her boyfriend, but he left her with something. Spike comes back to town and may just be the answer to her prayers. Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

This was a cute idea that I had in my head and I decided to see what I could come up with. I really like how it came out and I think this is probably one of my favorites. Well, I hope you guys would like it and leave me a review. I practically live on them!

**Chapter 1**

"You're breaking up with me?" Buffy Summers said as she was staring at her boyfriend, shock and hurt written on her face.

"I think it's for the best. We both want different things and I think we need to take some time off." Buffy still couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't understand this, Riley. You want to take a break from us?" She wondered and Riley took a deep breath.

"I just can't be in a relationship right now. I just don't think I can commit to one person. I'm really sorry, Buffy." He explained and Buffy tried not to cry.

"We've been dating for two years. How long have you felt this way?" He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"For a while now. Things were great in the beginning, but lately you've been a bit distant. I feel like I can't talk to you anymore and it would be best if we saw other people. We have to experience what else is out there. I hope you can understand that." Buffy pulled her hand out of his grasp and started to feel the tears form in her eyes.

"Yeah, I understand fine. I hope you have a nice life." She told him as she stood up and walked out of the restaurant, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"I just don't understand what went wrong. I thought things were going well." Buffy said to her friend the next day. 

"You'll be okay, Buffy. It just wasn't meant to be." She said as she rubbed Buffy's back in comfort. Buffy stopped crying and looked at her friend.

"I'm sorry for getting all weepy on you, Willow. It's probably the damn hormones." She stated and Willow nodded in understanding.

"Did you tell him that you were pregnant?" Buffy sighed as she shook her head.

"I couldn't tell him. He probably would have done the right thing and decided to stay with me because of that, but I don't want that to be the only reason he's with me. God, when did everything get so messed up? I just finished college and I had a great boyfriend. Now, I'm pregnant and my baby doesn't even have a father." She stated as more tears fell down her face. "I'm so scared, Will. I don't know how to raise a baby by myself." She stated and Willow gave her friend a hug.

"You won't be doing it alone, Buffy. I'll help you out anyway I can." Buffy gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." She let out a sigh as she stood up. "I guess I'm gonna have to tell my mom. That should be a fun conversation." She said sarcastically. She then took a deep breath and left the apartment that she shared with Willow. It was time to face her mother.

* * *

"I'll kill him! How can he leave after getting you pregnant? That bastard!" Joyce Summers yelled as she paced back and forth in her living room. Buffy tried to calm her mother down. 

"Mom, he doesn't even know I'm pregnant." Joyce looked back at her daughter and calmed down enough to sit on the couch.

"That still doesn't make this right. Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Buffy shrugged and sat down next to Joyce.

"I don't know. I just know that I'm keeping the baby. Even if I have to raise it without a father." Joyce felt for her daughter and knew how hard it was to raise a child alone.

"Honey, you don't know how difficult that will be. We'll just have to find you someone. There's this nice man that works at the gallery. I think he would be perfect for you." Her mother stated, with a huge smile on her face.

"I just got out of a relationship. I'm not looking to date anyone new right now. I appreciate the help, but I'm going to be fine." Joyce looked like she was about to say something else, when Buffy spoke up first. "I should get going. Don't worry about me, mom." She said as she placed a kiss on her mother's cheek and walked out of the house. "I'll visit next week!" She yelled to her mother as she went to her car and then drove away.

* * *

Buffy was walking the streets by herself later that night and was busy thinking about everything that happened. She noticed all of the happy couples around her and felt a twinge of sadness. She met Riley in her sophomore year of college and they were so in love, or so she thought. She didn't understand when things started to change for him. She wrapped her arms around herself when she started to feel a chill. She then looked in the distance and saw a young couple with a little girl. She felt tears prick her eyes when the man picked up the child and swung her around. She shook her head and looked away. She wouldn't let that happy family affect her. She was going to have a child and everything was going to be okay, with or without a father.

* * *

A black car road toward town and smashed into the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign. The car stopped and a man in a leather duster, with bleached hair stepped out. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and a smile on his face. He left Sunnydale years ago after he graduated from high school. He never knew that he would one day be coming back to a town that caused so much trouble for him. He had problems in England when he was younger and was sent to live with his uncle in Sunnydale to keep him out of trouble. Of course, the trouble didn't stop there. His mother passed away recently and he didn't care for being in England anymore, so he decided to see what his uncle was up to. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it to the ground, stepping on it in the process. He took a deep breath and looked around at his surroundings. "Home sweet home." He said to himself as he got back in the car and drove towards his destination. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_4 months later..._

"This would be so cute, Buffy." Willow said as she held up the little pink outfit that she found. Buffy scrunched up her nose at the choice.

"It's very pink. We don't even know if I'm having a girl. I think we should look for something blue just incase." Buffy replied and Willow nodded as she looked through more baby clothes. Buffy stopped when she felt a pain in her stomach. She then smiled when she realized what it was. "Willow, the baby just kicked!" Buffy exclaimed as she placed her hand over her abdomen. Willow looked just as excited and placed her hand over Buffy's, only to feel the baby kick again. They both had huge smiles on their faces now.

"Wow, she's gonna be a tough one." Willow stated and Buffy nodded in agreement. She decided not to correct Willow again about the fact that she doesn't know if she's having a girl.

"Yeah, but she's doing a number on my bladder at the moment. I'll be right back." Buffy said as she went to find a bathroom. Willow went back to looking at the baby clothes.

* * *

"Oh, bloody hell!" Buffy heard when she came out of the bathroom. She wondered why that voice sounded so familiar. She then noticed a man looking at a shelf that held baby blankets and other baby things. She got a good look at him and saw that he had very blonde hair that was obviously fake and he was wearing a long, leather coat. She couldn't see his face, but she would know that head anywhere. 

"Well, what do we have here?" She said and the man turned around at her voice. His eyes grew big when he noticed the blonde girl standing behind him. He then had a smile on his face.

"Buffy Summers, well I'll be damned." He stated as he looked her up and down. Buffy only crossed her arms over her chest.

"Spike Reynolds, what brings you back here?" She wondered and Spike shrugged.

"Needed a change of scenery. You've put on some weight there, Summers." He said with his trademark smirk and Buffy dropped her arms to her side as she glared at him.

"I'm pregnant, if you must know." Spike knew that she was pregnant, but he missed annoying her. That was one of the things that he loved best about being in Sunnydale.

"So, I see Peaches finally knocked you up. Didn't know the ponce had it in him." He stated and tried not to let the anger show in his voice.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't been with Angel since high school. He went to college in New York and I decided to stay here." Spike nodded and couldn't believe everything that he missed. He didn't even know that Buffy wasn't with Angel anymore. They were high school sweethearts and were so in love. It was enough to make him want to gag. He has always hated Angel with a passion, which is why he never got along well with Buffy.

"So, there's a new boy then?" Spike wondered and tried not to sound jealous. He didn't even know why he would be jealous. He could never stand the gorgeous blonde. He may have been gone for a few years, but Buffy was still just as gorgeous as ever. She looked pained for a moment and shook her head, breaking him out of his reverie.

"No, it's just me. We broke up and I'm dealing with having the baby by myself. I can handle it." She said and was surprised that she told him that much. She never liked the bleached moron. He always tried to make her life a living hell in high school. She may have always found him attractive, but he was too cocky for her taste. Spike felt bad when he noticed the look on her face, but he would never admit that to her.

"You sure you can handle that? Seems like a lot of responsibility." He told her and Buffy had a determined look on her face.

"I'm an adult now. It's not like I'm having this baby when I'm some teenager that doesn't know what the hell she's doing." Buffy then decided to change the subject. "So, why are you here? Did some girl actually let you get her pregnant?" Buffy stopped when she noticed an angry look on his face and wondered what she could have said that was so bad.

"I'm here for my uncle's wife. She's due in a few weeks and I decided to help out." He explained and Buffy seemed a little surprised, but she didn't say anything else about it.

"So, you're staying with Giles then? I haven't seen him since high school. How's he doing? I didn't know his wife was pregnant." She said and Spike shrugged.

"Well, you've had things on your mind. He's doing fine. He would probably really like to see you." Spike found himself saying and wondered where that came from. He realized that he was hoping to see her again.

"Yeah, I might just do that. Is she having a boy or girl?" Buffy wondered and Spike took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Being around Buffy and all of this baby stuff was really starting to get to him.

"She's having a boy." He replied and Buffy nodded as she looked at the baby blankets that he was looking at earlier. She smiled when she found one that she liked.

"Here, give her this one." Spike looked at the blanket that Buffy handed to him. It was blue with little white clouds all over it. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," he replied and Buffy smiled in return. She rarely saw this side of Spike.

"I should be getting back now. Good luck with everything." She told him and Spike looked just as surprised as she was, but he only nodded.

"Yeah, same to you." He said and realized that he really meant it. Buffy was about to turn away, when he spoke up again. "How far along are you?" He asked and she turned back to look at him.

"I have about 5 months left." She replied and Spike took another deep breath as he moved closer to her.

"May I?" He asked her and Buffy didn't even have to wonder what he was talking about. She nodded and gave him a smile. Spike smiled in return and then placed his hand over her belly. He smiled bigger when he felt the baby kick and Buffy noticed that he had tears in his eyes, but she figured it would be best not to say anything about it. He just pulled his hand away suddenly and stepped back from her. He only grabbed the baby blanket that she chose for him and walked away, without saying anything else. Buffy watched him go for a few seconds and thought about how much he has changed. She then shook her head and made her way back to Willow, actually hoping that she would see him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"He's so cute, Mrs. Giles." Buffy said as she was holding the baby in her arms.

"Please, call me Jenny. Looks like you'll soon be having your own bundle of joy." She replied and Buffy smiled at her.

"Yeah, in less than a month. I'm really nervous about it." She stated and Jenny gave her a warm smile in return.

"You're going to do fine, Buffy." Buffy nodded as she looked back at the sleeping baby in her arms. She hasn't seen Spike since that day in the baby store a few months ago. She decided to finally pay them a visit. He was out with Giles at the moment, but Jenny let her in and was happy to show her the baby. "You wait here; I'll put Charlie to bed." Jenny said as she took the bundle from Buffy and made her way up the stairs. Buffy was sitting there patiently, when the front door opened and she could hear two male voices. They found her in the living room and the older man's face lit up when he saw her.

"Buffy, it's great to see you." He said as he gave her a hug and she returned it.

"It's good to see you, too. I decided it was about time I paid a visit. Your baby is beautiful, Giles." She said and Giles smiled at that.

"Yes, he is. Is Jenny upstairs?" Buffy nodded and Giles gave her one more smile before going upstairs to join his wife. Buffy then looked at Spike, who has been quiet since he noticed her there.

"Okay, I have never known you to be this quiet. What's up?" Buffy asked to break the silence and Spike only shrugged.

"Nothing, I just still can't believe you're pregnant. You look like you're about to pop any minute now." He said and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you." She stated sarcastically as she tried to stand up. Spike was by her side in an instant and helped her off of the couch. She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see genuine concern there. She only shook that thought off and gave him a smile. "I should get home." Buffy told him and he nodded as she walked out of the house. Spike watched her go and let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch. He still acted like a nancy boy whenever he was around her. He always knew she was beautiful, but her being pregnant only made her more beautiful. Yeah, he knew he was in trouble.

* * *

Buffy was feeling pains in her stomach and she was really worried about what they could mean. Her mother was away and she was alone in the house. She didn't know what to do, when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Spike standing there. He gave her a shy smile. "Hey, I don't really know why I'm here." He said and she moved out of the way to let him in. "I guess I was wondering if you needed help with anything." Buffy was surprised again, but didn't have time to think about it. He seemed to be the answer to her prayers right now. 

"Do you have your car here?" She asked him and he raised his eyebrows at the question.

"Yeah, it's outside." Buffy nodded and took a deep breath.

"That's good because I need you to drive me somewhere." She explained and Spike nodded like it was no big deal.

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" He asked and Buffy felt another pain go through her. She clutched her stomach as she looked at Spike.

"I need to go to the hospital. I think I'm having the baby." She told him and Spike's eyes grew big.

"Are you sure?" He wondered and Buffy nodded.

"Pretty sure, my water just broke." She replied and Spike looked down to see a puddle on the floor. He then looked back up at her.

"Aren't you early?" He wondered and Buffy nodded again.

"The baby doesn't care about that. She wants out now." Buffy said as she let out a scream and grabbed her stomach again. Spike went to her side and helped her out to his car. He let her in on the passenger side and then went to his side. He got in and looked at Buffy.

"It'll be okay, love. Just keep taking deep breaths. I'll get you there as soon as I can." He told her as he started the car and drove off. Buffy just rubbed her stomach and did as he said. She hoped everything would be okay and little did she know, Spike was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Buffy was screaming as she was rolled into the delivery room. The doctor then came over to Spike. "Are you the father?" He asked and Spike didn't even get a chance to say anything as the doctor handed him hospital scrubs to put on, so he could join her in the delivery room. Spike couldn't believe he was doing this, but he put them on anyway and then followed the doctor into the room. Buffy was screaming bloody murder when he walked in there. He took a deep breath and went over to her side. She looked up at him and seemed to be really relieved that he was there. She held her hand out and he didn't hesitate as he took her hand in his. The doctor was saying stuff that Spike wasn't really paying attention to. This whole thing just brought back too many painful memories for him. "You're doing great, Buffy. This baby really wants to come out. Just give us one more big push." The doctor said and Buffy looked beyond exhausted at this point. 

"I don't think I can. It hurts so much." She said in a defeated tone and Spike gave her hand a squeeze.

"You can do it, love. Just one more push and you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms." There was no doubt in Spike's mind that Buffy's baby would be anything but beautiful. Buffy nodded and grasped Spike's hand tighter as she pushed with all that she had in her. It took away a lot of her energy and she lay back on the bed. The sound of a baby crying brought tears to her eyes. The baby was cleaned off and wrapped in a blanket before being placed in Buffy's arms.

"Congratulations, Buffy. You have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor told her and Buffy had tears falling down her face as she looked at the gorgeous baby in her arms.

"I guess you were a girl." Buffy whispered to her and couldn't remember ever feeling so happy. She looked at Spike and could see that his hands were shaking. He also had tears in his eyes and Buffy wondered if he was okay. He then turned to look at the doctor.

"They're okay, right? There were no problems?" He asked and the doctor shook his head.

"They are both going to be fine." Spike sighed in relief and gave the doctor a small smile as he turned back to look at Buffy. Buffy wanted to ask him why he was so concerned, but she figured it wasn't the right time. She only turned her attention back to the little angel that was in her arms. Spike was really happy for Buffy, but he couldn't help feeling a little sad at the display. A part of him really wished that he was looking at his family, but he knew that Buffy never belonged to him and that the child belonged to another man. Even if that man wasn't in her life at the moment. He pushed all of those thoughts away and just looked at Buffy and her daughter. He decided that he would help out anyway he could. And maybe someday, they would be his family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're going to stay in bed and get some rest. I'll handle everything." Joyce told Buffy as she made her more comfortable. Buffy moved back into her mother's house a while ago. Joyce wanted her and the baby to be closer.

"Mom, I'm fine. I gave birth days ago. They wouldn't have let us leave the hospital if they didn't think we were ready." Buffy explained and Joyce shook her head.

"You can't be too careful. I still can't believe I missed it. I should have been here." Joyce stated as she sat down next to Buffy.

"I don't blame you for not being there. You have a business, you can't always be here. Besides, it all worked out. I got to the hospital okay." Joyce nodded and gave Buffy a smile.

"Well, I guess it was a good thing for William then. I'm still surprised by everything you told me. You and William hardly ever got along in the past." Buffy shrugged and still couldn't believe everything that happened either.

"He probably wouldn't like to hear you call him William. It's all so weird though. He hated me years ago and now he managed to take me to the hospital, so I could bring Katie into this world. He even helped me stay calm. We must be in an alternate universe or something." Buffy said with a small smile.

"I still don't understand it even after all of this time, but why did he hate you?" Joyce wondered and Buffy let out a sigh.

"I don't even know. He just never liked me. Maybe I was too perky for him or something. Spike was the bad boy of the school. He rarely hung out with the popular crowd. I hung out with other people though. It's not like I was such a bitch and only cared about popularity, but I guess that's what he saw." Buffy then heard the baby cry and was about to get up, until Joyce stopped her.

"You stay in bed; I'll take care of her." Joyce said as she headed to the nursery. Buffy lay back in the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She still couldn't believe everything that happened. She was a single mother now and she really wanted her baby to have a father, even though she said she could handle it on her own. She was even willing to go back to Riley and hope that he would change his mind, but she shook that thought away. He couldn't even commit to a relationship, so she didn't know how he would commit to being a father. Buffy would have to get out there and start dating again. She was determined to find the perfect man to be Katie's father. No matter what it took.

* * *

Spike was sitting outside his house and smoking a cigarette. He had a lot on his mind as he threw the cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He then noticed a pair of feet standing in front of him. He looked up at the person and smiled when he recognized him. "Hey, Harris. It's been a while." Spike said and the man sat down next to him. 

"Feels like a lifetime, Spike. What, you don't let me know that you're back in town?" Spike shrugged as he looked at his old friend.

"Nothing personal, Xander. I was just trying to keep a low profile." Xander nodded in understanding and decided to change the subject.

"So, I hear Buffy had the baby." Spike nodded also and looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, about a week ago. I was with her at the time. It was a bloody nightmare." Spike explained and Xander wouldn't believe it, but he didn't say anything. "So, you two are still friends then?" Spike asked him.

"Of course, me and the Buffster go way back. You don't end a friendship just because high school's over. We're not as close as we used to be, but I still see her every now and then. I witnessed most of her relationship with Riley. If you thought her time with Angel was nauseating, you should have seen her with him. It was enough to make me want to gouge my eye out." Spike smiled a little at Xander's attempt at humor.

"So, why did he leave her then?" Spike wondered and didn't feel right about asking Buffy.

"He just couldn't handle it anymore. Buffy doesn't like to talk about it much." Xander then smiled as he patted Spike on the back. "Now's your chance, man." He said and Spike raised his eyebrows.

"My chance for what?" Xander rolled his eyes at how dense his friend could be sometimes.

"Your chance to get with Buffy. And don't even deny that you have feelings for her. That won't work anymore." Spike sighed and decided that he was right.

"I don't have a chance with her, mate. Girls like Buffy don't go for blokes like me. I tried to forget about her the whole time I was in England, but it never worked. I knew coming back here would be a bad idea, but I just had to see her again. She made high school fun." He stated with a smile.

"Yeah, that was because you liked to torment her." Spike shrugged and looked at the ground.

"You always torment the ones you love." He whispered and Xander didn't know what to think about that. Spike looked back up at him after a few seconds. "It just killed me to see her with Peaches. I took out a lot of my anger on her and I regret it now. I shouldn't have treated her the way I did, but the damage is done. She hates me." Xander shook his head.

"I don't think she hates you. You should just talk to her." Spike sighed again and knew that his friend was right, but he would never admit it. He just decided to change the subject.

"I still can't believe she has a kid now. The baby is bloody gorgeous, too. Just like her mum." Xander saw the look in his friend's eyes and let a smile grace his lips.

"Yeah, you have it bad." Xander said and Spike smacked him on the back of the head.

"Shut it, Harris." Xander rubbed his head and kept the smile on his face. He had a feeling that they would get together soon enough. Buffy and Spike were both very stubborn. They were a perfect match. If only they would realize it.


	5. Chapter 5

I just wanted to say that in the upcoming chapters, I will be having some flashbacks to explain more about Buffy and Spike's past. Also, Riley doesn't know about the baby. He broke up with her before she could tell him. I thought about him coming back and finding out, but that would have caused some problems. So, I just decided not to deal with it. I hope that won't disappoint anyone, if there are actually any Riley fans out there. Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 5**

"She has your eyes." Spike said a few days later. He was at Buffy's house and holding the baby. She agreed to let him help out.

"Yeah, but she has her daddy's nose. Good thing for that." She replied and Spike smiled at her.

"You have a cute nose, Summers." He told her as he looked back at the baby in his arms and Buffy was surprised by what he said. Spike really has changed.

"Thanks again for doing this. My mom is away and I really need to get out of the house for a bit." Spike nodded as the baby started to fall asleep.

"Where are you going anyway?" He asked her.

"Just out with Willow. She has a friend that she wanted me to meet. I'm not a fan of blind dates, but I think I'm pretty much desperate at this point." Spike looked pained at the thought of her going out with another man, but he only gave her a smile.

"Well, have fun." He told her and Buffy gave him another smile.

"You know, Spike? I really like this change in you. It almost seems like you care about me." Spike was about to tell her that he did care, but she grabbed her coat and headed to the door before he got a chance to. She kissed the baby on the top of the head and after giving him one more smile, walked out of the house. Spike sighed as he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Come on, princess. Time for all little girls to be in bed." He whispered as he carried her upstairs to her room. He placed her into her crib once he got up there. He gazed in awe at the sleeping child and again wished that she was his. He wanted Buffy to be happy, but a part of him hoped that her date wouldn't work out.

* * *

Buffy met Willow at the Bronze and she noticed a tall man next to her. She put on a smile as she walked over to them. "Hey, sorry I'm a little late." Buffy said and Willow only smiled at her. 

"Don't worry about it. Buffy, this is Owen. He's the guy I was telling you about." Buffy smiled at the attractive man standing next to her friend and gave his hand a shake.

"It's nice to meet you." She told him and he gave her a smile in return as he shook her hand.

"Same goes to you. It's great to finally meet the friend that Willow's always talking about." He said as they dropped hands and Willow ushered them both over to a table.

"I'm just gonna get some drinks. I'm sure you guys will get along great." Willow stated with a cheery smile as she then left them alone. Buffy looked at the man across from her and gave another smile. She definitely had a good feeling about this.

* * *

Buffy was bored out of her mind about an hour later. Willow never returned and she was stuck listening to Owen talk about his football days in high school. She now knew more about the sport than she would have liked. She hardly got any words in. She would only smile and nod and hoped that the night would just end already. "I wonder where Willow is." Buffy blurted out and he only shrugged. 

"Don't know, maybe she met up with someone. Oh, I have to tell you about the time I scored three touchdowns in one game. That was awesome!" He exclaimed and Buffy rolled her eyes as he told her another one of his many football stories. She was finding it hard to stay awake at this point. Willow was going to pay for this.

* * *

Buffy finally got rid of Owen when she told him that she had to go to the bathroom because she was having cramps. That seemed to get him very quiet all of a sudden and she couldn't get away fast enough. Buffy then found Willow talking to a brunette in the distance and she went over to join them. "There you are. We really need to talk." Buffy said and Willow knew that look on her friend's face. She turned back to the girl that she was talking to. 

"I'll see you later, Tara." Willow said and the girl nodded as Willow then went to join Buffy. "So, how'd it go?" Willow wondered even though she had a feeling it didn't go so well.

"It was a disaster. The only thing he seems to know about is football. You had to know this wouldn't work out." Willow looked upset as she nodded.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I was just trying to find you a nice guy. I really didn't know he would be so dull." Buffy sighed and knew that she shouldn't take it out on her friend.

"It's not your fault. You were only trying to help. I guess I just need to keep looking." Willow nodded again as she put her arm around Buffy.

"The right guy is out there, Buffy. You'll find him." Buffy gave Willow a small smile and really wished she could believe that.

* * *

Buffy arrived home later that night to find Spike asleep on the couch. She smiled at how innocent he looked and went to wake him. He opened his eyes when he felt her poke him. "Hey, how was the date?" He asked and really hoped that he wouldn't regret it. She only sighed and sat down next to him. 

"It could have been better." Spike didn't say anything else when he realized that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I guess I should go. Katie was sleeping pretty much the whole time. Easiest babysitting job ever, not that I've done a lot." He told her with a smile and she returned it.

"Thanks again, Spike. I really appreciate you watching her for me." Spike shrugged as he stood up.

"No problem, I'm available if you need me. Goodnight, Buffy." He told her as he then walked out of the house, without waiting for her to say anything else. He let out a sigh once he was outside. He said he would help out anyway he could, but he didn't think he could continue being her babysitter while she went out with other men. He just hoped he knew what he got himself into.


	6. Chapter 6

I have to admit that this chapter was fun for me to write. The whole point of Buffy going on really bad dates is to help her realize how great Spike is. So, just stick with me. There will be much Spuffiness to come and here's your first flashback. Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 6**

"I liked Episode Two. It was much better than Episode One, but nothing can compare to the three original ones. What was your favorite _Star Wars _movie?" Buffy raised her eyebrows at the whole conversation. She was on yet another date and it could not be going any worse. Andrew seemed like a decent enough guy, but he was a little too out there.

"I must have missed those." She told him and he had a shocked expression on his face.

"Wow, I don't know of anyone who hasn't seen _Star Wars_. You don't know what you're missing." He said as he took a bite out of his chicken sandwich and Buffy definitely felt a headache coming on. She was about to excuse herself to go to the bathroom, when something made her stop. A man walked by and she briefly caught Andrew checking out his ass. She laughed at the thought of her date being gay. Perfect, that was just what she needed to make her night even worse. He looked at her in confusion and she only gave him a smile.

"It's been fun." She said as she then stood up and walked away. This just kept getting better and better.

* * *

"A woman's place is in the home. They should be cooking and cleaning and not out working. Their only job should be taking care of the kids. The world would be a much better place then." Buffy glared at the man across from her. Warren Mears was a pig that obviously knew nothing about women. He was still living in the 17th century. Another date from hell. This time though, she was sick of being polite. 

"You know what? You are a disgusting pig. Incase you haven't noticed, women are the superior sex. We can do anything a man can do, if not better. There are a lot of men out there that prefer taking care of the kids. You need to get your foot out of your ass long enough to take a look around. This is the 21st century. No one thinks like that anymore and now I'm realizing why you don't have a girlfriend. Asshole!" She spat as she stood up and walked away from the bastard, leaving him to stare after her in shock.

* * *

"I was arrested for dealing drugs, but I swear it wasn't my fault. I didn't even know that guy was a cop. It's really not very nice of them to trick people like that. Then my girl dumped me. I was only basically just keeping her around for the sex anyway. Chicks are only good when they're under me, if you know what I mean." Parker Abrams said with a wink as Buffy glared at him. This was unbelievable. Someone up there must really hate her. She only raised her hand to get the waiter's attention. 

"Check please." She said as she then buried her face in her hands. Things were really starting to suck beyond the telling of it.

* * *

Buffy walked into her house after another date from hell. She couldn't believe her bad luck. She was starting to think that there were no good men left in the world. Her mother was working late at the gallery and she really wanted someone to talk to. She stopped when she walked into the living room. She was greeted by the sweetest sight that she has ever seen. Spike was asleep on the couch and Katie was lying on top of him, also asleep. He had his arm around her like he didn't want to let her go. Buffy smiled as she walked closer to the couch and the movement caused Spike to open his eyes. He gave her a smile when he noticed her there. "Sorry, got kinda tired." He replied and she only shook her head and took the baby from him, being careful not to wake her. 

"It's okay, I'm just gonna take her up to bed. I'll be right back." She whispered and Spike nodded as he watched Buffy go upstairs. He sighed as he looked around the room, his eyes landed on a picture by the couch. He picked it up and smiled when he saw that it was a picture of Buffy from high school. She was in her cheerleading outfit and she looked bloody gorgeous. Of course, Spike always knew she was gorgeous. She literally took his breath away from the first moment he saw her.

_Flashback_

_Spike hated Sunnydale the moment he stepped into it. He was looking at his new high school and he just knew he was going to hate it there. He missed his life __in England and all of his friends. He would never fit in at this place. He sighed and then started to walk up to the school. He stopped suddenly when he saw a girl __get out of a car and walk in his direction. She was blonde, petite, and the most gorgeous creature he has ever laid his eyes on. He found it hard to breathe as she __moved closer to him. No girl has ever affected him like that before. She walked right by him and gave him a small smile. He stared after her as she entered the __school and he was soon following her inside. She stopped in front of a locker and started to put her things in. Spike couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, __when he heard a voice come from behind him. "You must be new here." He turned at the voice to see a dark haired boy standing there._

"_Is it that obvious?" Spike wondered and the guy nodded._

"_Yeah, my name's Xander." He introduced himself._

"_Name's Spike." Xander nodded again and didn't comment on the odd name. He only looked ahead to see what had Spike so interested. Spike looked also to see __that the girl was still in his view. Xander noticed the expression on the blonde's face and sighed._

"_I would give it up, man. She's not someone you wanna be interested in. That's Buffy Summers. Pretty much the most popular girl in school and she belongs to __Angel Hart. They're the hottest couple around here and you should be careful. He doesn't like it when other guys look at her." Spike took everything he said in __and then noticed a tall brunette walk over to Buffy and put his arm around her. Buffy smiled at him as they walked away. Spike sighed as he watched them. __Just his luck. Of course she would have a boyfriend. He figured she could do better than that ponce though. He was clearly a jock and Spike hated jocks. They __always tormented him. He figured that Goldilocks must be a cheerleader if she was popular and dating that bloke. She was probably stuck up then and he was __better off. He has dealt with girls like that before and no good ever came out of it. Spike then turned away to look at Xander._

"_Who said I was interested? Come on; tell me more about this sodden town." He said as they both walked away and headed to class._

_End Flashback_

"Spike, are you in there?" Spike broke out of his reverie when he noticed Buffy in front of him and trying to get his attention. "I thought I lost you for a second there." She said and he shook his head as he gave her a smile.

"Sorry about that, love. I was just thinking. So, how was the date tonight?" He wondered and Buffy sighed as she sat down next to him. This seemed to be a pattern with them lately.

"Yet another disaster. I've had it, Spike. I can't do this anymore." She stated as she put her head in her hands and Spike wondered if she was crying. He wished he could wrap his arms around her, but he didn't dare try. She looked up at him after a few seconds and he noticed that her eyes were dry. "I swear, there are no normal men out there. I think I'm gonna become a nun. They can't date, right?" Spike smiled and shook his head.

"You don't need to become a nun, Buffy. It has only been a few weeks. Finding the right person takes time." She sighed again and then wondered about something.

"Spike, why did you come back here? I thought you hated this place." Spike knew she would ask that eventually.

"Well, this place can grow on you." She raised her eyebrows and he figured he would have to say more than that. "I don't know, I guess I just didn't have anything in England anymore. My mum was ill for a while and I left a little after she passed away. I just couldn't stand to be there anymore. At least I have family here." Buffy nodded as she took everything in.

"I thought you didn't like Giles. You called him a poncy git, if I remember correctly." Spike laughed at her attempt of a British accent. God, this girl was adorable. He was also surprised that she remembered that.

"We have an understanding now. Jenny's a great woman and I like helping out with the baby. It feels nice to be wanted. I haven't felt that in a while." Buffy nodded and didn't know what else to say. Spike took the silence as his cue and stood up. "I guess I should head home. You know you can call me, if you need help again." He told her.

"Don't worry; I don't think I'll be going on another date anytime soon." She said and Spike looked a little disappointed. He didn't like her going on dates, but that was the only time that he would be able to come over and watch the baby. The only time he would really get to see Buffy. He figured that needed to change.

"Right, well maybe we can just hang out or something. You know, whenever you want to." Buffy looked a little surprised and then gave him a smile.

"I would like that. I guess I'll see you later then." He smiled in return and walked to the door.

"That you will." He replied as he then walked out of her house. Buffy smiled again as she watched him go. She thought about everything that has changed between her and Spike. He seemed to actually want to be around her, but she figured he liked being around Katie and was just trying to be nice. He was so sweet to her these days that she couldn't believe this was the same guy that used to torture her in high school. She always thought Spike was very attractive, from the moment she first saw him. He managed to get even hotter as the years went by. He seemed to like kids and would probably be a good father. A thought formed in her head, but she quickly shook it away. He may have changed a lot since high school, but there was no way he would ever be interested in her.


	7. Chapter 7

I really hope you guys haven't lost interest in this story already. I'm getting to the good parts. The truth about Spike comes out in this chapter. I'm proud of this one and I would really love to know what everyone thinks of it. Thanks to those that have reviewed. Don't kill me for the end, I'll have more soon!

**Chapter 7**

_Flashback_

"_So, what's a pretty thing like you doing here by yourself?" Buffy turned at the voice to notice an attractive man standing next to her. He was wearing a long, leather jacket and had bleach blonde hair. She didn't know why he seemed so familiar, but she didn't think much about it. She was sitting at the Bronze and waiting for Angel._

"_Excuse me?" She wondered and he moved closer to her._

"_Why are you here alone?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and suddenly felt cold._

"_I'm waiting for my boyfriend. Who are you?" She said and he gave her a smirk._

"_I'm Spike; you'll be getting to know me real well." He told her and she raised her eyebrows._

"_Somehow I doubt that. You shouldn't be here when Angel arrives. He's the jealous type." Spike laughed as he shook his head._

"_What kind of poncy name is Angel anyway?" Buffy glared at him._

"_Right, because your name is so classy. I know who you are now. You're the transfer student from England. I heard you got into a lot of trouble. Now that I've met you, I can see why." She told him with a smile and Spike glared at her this time._

"_You don't know anything about me, sweetheart." Buffy stood up and stared right into his eyes._

"_I don't intend to." She stated as she tried to walk away, when Spike then grabbed her arm. She turned back to look at him and saw an angry expression on his face. Buffy actually felt scared for a second there. She sighed in relief when she saw that Angel finally showed up. Spike let Buffy go as Angel stared daggers at him._

"_What's going on here? Is he bothering you, Buffy?" Angel wondered and Buffy looked at Spike one more time before turning her gaze on her boyfriend._

"_No, everything's fine. Let's just dance." She said and Angel nodded as he led her to the dance floor. _

_End Flashback_

"Buffy? Are you alive in there?" Buffy broke out of her daydream by Spike's voice. She looked up to notice that he was staring at her, with concern on his face. "You okay? I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes." Buffy nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." She said and Spike sat down next to her on the couch.

"What were you thinking about?" He wondered and Buffy thought about what to tell him.

"I was thinking about the first time we met." Spike raised his eyebrows and clearly wasn't expecting that.

"Why would you want to relive that?" Buffy shrugged as she looked at him.

"I don't know. I just keep thinking about how everything's changed since then. You seem so different." Spike let out a sigh.

"I am different. I did actually manage to grow up." Buffy nodded in understanding.

"I know you have; I just still can't believe that you're being so nice to me. I figured you would always hate me." Spike was silent after that and didn't know what to tell her, when Buffy spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?" Spike nodded as he waited for her to continue. "Why did you hate me so much?" She said and he wasn't ready to answer yet.

"Why did you hate me so much?" He asked her instead and Buffy shrugged as she looked away from him.

"I don't think I ever really hated you. You annoyed me and everything, but I never hated you. I kept wondering what I could have done that got you to hate me so much. It seemed to always be there since we first met. I just never understood it. I never told you this, but I overheard you talking about me to your friends. You said that I was a snob and a half-wit. That I didn't have any brains in my pretty, blonde head. I remember feeling so hurt after that. I didn't understand how someone could say such mean things about me when they didn't even know me." She explained as she looked up at him and was confused when she saw him smiling.

"You heard that?" Buffy nodded and still wondered what he found so amusing about it. He decided to clarify for her. "I wasn't talking about you, love. I was talking about that bird, Harmony Kendall. She used to follow me around everywhere and call me these bloody annoying names. She wouldn't leave me alone and I got so irritated that I said some bad things about her." Buffy was embarrassed now.

"Oh, okay then. Let's just pretend I never said anything." Spike nodded and kept the smile on his face.

"It's forgotten, but you were right. I did judge without really getting to know you and I'm sorry about that. You're obviously not the girl I thought you were." Buffy smiled a little and then got back to her earlier question.

"You still never said why you hated me." Spike took a deep breath before he answered her.

"I never hated you, Buffy. It's all so stupid now that I think about it. I was just pissed about everything. I was pissed that I had to move and bloody jealous of Peaches. I hated the git and I envied him. I was just frustrated and I took a lot of it out on you and I shouldn't have." Buffy was surprised and clearly wasn't expecting him to say that.

"Why would you be jealous of Angel?" Spike sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because I wanted you. From the first moment I saw you, I wanted you. You were all I bloody thought about, Buffy. I hated seeing you with him. So, I guess I tried to hide my feelings by fighting with you all of the time. I have to admit that it was lots of fun." He told her with a smile and she returned it. "I decided to head back to England after graduation because I just couldn't be in Sunnydale anymore. I couldn't be around you and not have you, so I left to try and forget about you." Buffy took in what he was saying and still couldn't believe it.

"Did it work?" She wondered and he shook his head.

"No, it didn't work. You were still all I thought about and I guess that was one reason I decided to come back. I knew I couldn't stay away anymore. Not to mention that things got worse in England. I just couldn't deal with it any longer." Buffy took his hand in hers and hoped that he would open up to her more. He looked surprised and only gave her hand a squeeze.

"What happened?" She asked and it was at that moment that Spike realized he would tell her anything.

"My mum passed away recently, which you already know about. She was the only person that I really had. There was also a girl." Spike closed his eyes and took a breath before he gave her the rest of his story. He then opened his eyes again and saw nothing but concern on her face. "I met her at a bar and we were drawn to each other. I just wanted to forget about you and I knew she would be a distraction. We both agreed that we would have fun and nothing else. No strings attached. We ended up sleeping together that same night and it was nice. I think it was something we both needed. We parted the next morning on good terms and I figured I would never see her again." Spike looked down and felt tears in his eyes. Buffy grew even more concerned now.

"Spike, what is it?" She wondered and he couldn't hide the tears when he looked back up at her.

"I screwed up, Buffy. I saw her again about a month after that and she told me that she was pregnant with my child. I saw how scared she was and I knew that I couldn't let her deal with it alone. I decided that I was going to be there for her and the baby. I was with her through everything and we formed a close friendship, but we knew it would never be anything more than that because both of our hearts belonged to someone else. I took her to the hospital when she went into labor and I was with her during the birth, but there were complications. She...She died after the baby was born. I got to see my child for a little while after that. She was so tiny, Buffy. I've never seen anything so small. She only lived to be a few weeks old." Buffy gasped at everything he said as she brought her hand to her mouth.

"God, I'm so sorry." She stated when she removed her hand and Spike wiped at his eyes. It was still a hard memory to relive. "Is that why you were scared when you were in the hospital with me? You thought the same thing would happen?" Spike looked away from her and nodded.

"I was bloody terrified. I never wanted to go through that again. You don't know how relieved I was to find out that both of you were okay." Buffy nodded also as she started to feel tears in her eyes. He really did care about her. She then moved closer to him and knew what she wanted to do. Buffy cupped his face and brought his gaze back on hers. She was soon pressing her lips to his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Spike pulled away and looked at Buffy, with a confused expression on his face. "What was that for?" He asked her and she suddenly felt nervous.

"It seemed like a right thing to do at the time." She replied and Spike shook his head.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me, Buffy. I didn't tell you all that for pity." Buffy took a deep breath before she answered him.

"It wasn't because of pity, Spike. I've actually wanted to kiss you for a while now. I just figured that you wouldn't want me to, I never thought you actually liked me." Spike nodded and felt glad that she really wanted to kiss him.

"I'm sorry for everything." He told her sincerely.

"I'm sorry, too. We both made a lot of mistakes in the past. This is our chance to start over." Spike nodded and gave her a smile.

"I think I can do that." He stated as he then placed a soft kiss on her lips. Buffy smiled when he pulled away.

"So, let's do this right. How about we go out tomorrow night? I can't take another date from hell and I have a feeling that you'll be different." Spike nodded again and still couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

"Well, you're right about that. Does 8 sound good to you?" He asked her.

"Sounds like a plan." Spike smiled as he stood up.

"It's a date then. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Buffy nodded as she stood up also. Spike then thought about something else. "What about Katie? Who's going to watch her?" He wondered.

"My mom can watch her." She said and Spike nodded as he headed to the door. He turned back to her one more time and placed a kiss on her cheek. He then gave her another smile and walked out of the house. Buffy smiled also as she closed the door and rested her head on it. She had a feeling it was definitely going to be a date to remember.

* * *

"I don't have anything to wear." Buffy stated as she looked through her clothes. She was beyond frustrated at this point. 

"Buffy, you need to calm down. Spike won't care what you wear. I still can't believe you guys are actually going out. This is so great." Willow said and Buffy let out a sigh as she sat on her bed.

"I don't know, Will. If you told me a few years ago that I would end up going out with Spike, I would have probably laughed in your face. I just want this to go well. I really care about him; I think it might be more than that. He's been really great to me and Katie these last few weeks and I just really want things to work out." Willow nodded and went over to Buffy's closet. She then pulled out a silk, beige dress and showed it to Buffy.

"What about this one?" Buffy raised her eyebrows at the selection.

"That's the dress I wore to Prom." She told her friend.

"I know that, but it would be perfect. Spike loved you in this dress." Willow told her and Buffy didn't know about that. She hardly talked to Spike at all at Prom. She was still surprised that he was even there.

"What if it's too fancy? I don't even know where we're going." Willow placed the dress on Buffy's bed.

"It's not too fancy. You will look great and it's not like you have anything else to wear." She said and Buffy sighed as she grabbed the dress.

"Okay, I'll wear it." Willow smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"I think I should go now. I want all the details tomorrow." She said with her resolve face and Buffy nodded.

"Thanks for the help." She replied and Willow gave her one more smile before she left the room. Buffy watched her go and then turned her gaze back on the dress. She hoped it was a good choice.

* * *

Buffy fixed her hair when the doorbell rang. She took one more look at her reflection and then went to answer the door. She was shocked when she got a look at Spike. He was actually wearing a nice suit instead of his duster. She couldn't remember ever seeing him without it. He gave her a smile and she could definitely tell that he liked what he saw. "You look amazing, love. Is that your Prom dress?" Buffy was stunned that he remembered. 

"Yeah, it seemed like the right choice. You look really nice." She said and noticed him blush a little at the compliment. He only held up his hand where she noticed he had a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you." Buffy smiled as she took the flowers from him.

"They're beautiful, I'll be right back." He nodded as she went into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. She went back to join him and grabbed her jacket before she left the house. They walked over to his car and he opened the door for her. Buffy wondered where this sweet guy has been hiding all of this time. She smiled as she got into the car and he walked to his side. He got in and started the car. He then took off to his destination.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were talking and laughing later at dinner. They were at an elegant Italian restaurant. She almost coughed on her water because she was laughing so hard. "I can't believe you did that." She said as she tried to control her laughter and Spike only shrugged. 

"It was a dare. I'm not one to back down from a dare." Buffy shook her head and took another sip of water.

"I still can't believe you ran around school naked. No wonder you were kicked out." She said and he shrugged again.

"I wasn't kicked out for that. There were a lot of things I got in trouble for, but I'm not like that anymore." Buffy grabbed his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I know you're not. I've seen you with Katie and I can tell how much she means to you." Spike held her hand tighter as he looked into her eyes.

"She means as much to me as her mother does." He said quietly and Buffy felt touched as she leaned closer to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. She pulled away and saw the surprise on his face.

"Thank you," she replied and Spike smiled at her. He knew she was talking about more than what he said. They got back to their dinner and Buffy thought about everything that has changed. She knew that she finally made the right choice for once.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Months went by and Buffy and Spike were still taking things slow. Both still afraid to take their relationship to the next level. They were out walking along the beach because it was a beautiful night and they both loved it there. "So, you never told me why things didn't work out between you and Angel. He finally come out of the closet?" Buffy laughed as she smacked Spike on the arm.

"Sorry to disappoint, but he's not gay. We just had too many differences. He wanted to leave and I wanted to stay. We knew that long distance relationships never worked out, so we just agreed to be friends. Of course, I don't really know how good of friends we are. I haven't heard from him in over a year." Spike only smiled as he put his arm around her.

"Well, his loss is my gain then." Buffy found herself blushing a little at the comment. "What about the other bloke? What was his excuse?" Buffy shrugged as she thought about it.

"I was with Riley for two years and I thought things were great. He just realized that he couldn't commit to one person. The day he broke up with me was when I was going to tell him I was pregnant, but I never got around to it." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"He doesn't know?" He wondered and Buffy shook her head.

"I couldn't tell him. I think it's better this way." She explained and Spike agreed. They continued their walk in silence.

* * *

They got back to the house an hour later and headed to the baby's room. Joyce was already asleep and they walked in the room to find Katie awake in her crib. Spike went over to the child and picked her up. She giggled a little and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Buffy smiled at the display, when she then heard something that made her heart skip a beat. "Dada," Katie said and both of them were shocked. Spike had a huge grin on his face as he looked at Buffy. 

"Did you hear that?" Buffy nodded as she walked closer to them. She had tears in her eyes at Katie's first word and that she thought Spike was her father. It made sense since he was around her so much. Spike tried to get her to say it again, but with no luck. He saw how tired she was getting and placed her back in her crib. He turned the light off and walked out of the room with Buffy. They didn't say a word, until they were in her room. Spike gave Buffy a huge hug and let her go after a few seconds. "She called me daddy. Well, it was close enough." Buffy had to smile also at how happy Spike was. He then grew serious as he looked at her. "This is okay, right? You won't get freaked out by the fact that she called me that?" Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her bed. They both sat down and she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm definitely not freaked." She whispered as she placed a tender kiss on his lips. Spike pulled her closer and turned the kiss more passionate. They both pulled away when breathing became an issue and lay down on the bed. Spike had his arms wrapped around Buffy and she rested her head on his chest. They were soon fast asleep.

* * *

Buffy was up making breakfast the next morning. Her mother left for the gallery early and Spike was still sleeping. She knew he was finally awake when she heard someone come down the stairs and then wrap their arms around her waist. "Morning, love." He purred in her ear and she felt shivers up and down her spine. She turned in his arms and gave him a smile. 

"Morning, did you sleep well?" She asked and he nodded as he gave her a smile in return.

"Best sleep I've ever had. It was even better because you were there." Buffy blushed a little, even though she was used to his comments by now. It was still really good to hear. She was about to reply, when someone knocked on her back door. She was going to say it was open, but she didn't get a chance. Xander just let himself in and graced her with a smile.

"Hey, Buffster. Something smells good." He told her and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Did your nose carry you all the way over here?" She wondered and Xander shrugged.

"It could have, but I actually need to borrow your boyfriend for a second." Spike raised his eyebrows as he looked at Xander.

"Oh, I guess you can have him. As long as you promise to bring him back in one piece." Buffy replied and Xander agreed as he then grabbed Spike's arm and pulled him outside. He closed the door behind them and then looked at Spike, with a serious expression on his face.

"So, what do you want?" Spike wondered with a little impatience and Xander took a deep breath before he spoke up.

"Well, I guess I should just say it. Spike, I'm getting married." He said in a rush and Spike raised his eyebrows again.

"Are you serious? You've only known Anya for a month. It is Anya, right?" Xander nodded and then couldn't help the grin that formed on his face.

"I know I haven't known her that long, but I know all I need to know. She's amazing, man. I've never met anyone like her before. I wanted you to be the first one I told because whether you believe it or not, your opinion means a lot to me." Spike was surprised and felt a little touched at what Xander said.

"Thanks, that means a lot. I'm happy for you, Xander. If this is what you really want, you know I'll support you." Xander sighed in relief and gave him a pat on the back.

"I knew I could count on you, now I have a favor to ask. I was wondering if you would like to be my best man." Spike felt touched again and nodded as he graced Xander with a smile.

"Yeah, you can count on it." Xander returned his smile.

"Great, I should get back to Anya now. Oh, she wants Buffy to be her maid of honor. You think you can ask her for me? I'm already running late as it is." Xander said and Spike nodded again.

"Sure, I'll tell her. Congratulations again, mate." Xander smiled again and gave Spike a quick hug. He then went to his car and drove away. Spike couldn't believe that his friend was getting married. Life was full of surprises. He then turned and walked back into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Wow, I can't believe Xander is getting married." Willow said the next day after Buffy told her the news. They were both in Buffy's room.

"Yeah, I can't believe Anya wants me to be the maid of honor. She hasn't even known me that long." Buffy replied and Willow shrugged.

"She doesn't really have a lot of friends. You're probably the closest one to her." Buffy thought about it and then nodded.

"I guess it makes sense. So, what did you wanna tell me?" Buffy asked and Willow raised her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Buffy rolled her eyes.

"I know you, Will. You have a worried look on your face, which means you have something to tell me and you're not sure how. You should know by now that you can tell me anything." Willow let out the breath she was holding and knew that it was time.

"Okay, there is something. You have to promise me that you won't freak out." Buffy was really curious now as she nodded.

"I promise, what's on your mind?" Willow took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Well, you remember Tara? You've met her a few times already." Willow said and Buffy nodded again.

"Yeah, what about her?" Willow took another breath and decided to just tell Buffy the truth.

"We've been kinda close lately. She started out as a really good friend, but now it's more than that." Buffy wasn't sure what Willow was talking about, until realization hit her.

"Oh, are you guys together?" Buffy wondered and Willow nodded.

"We've been seeing each other for a few weeks now. I was really scared to tell you about it, but I really like her. I think it could be more than that. I hope you won't be freaked by it and would still wanna be my friend." Willow explained with a scared look on her face and Buffy couldn't believe that she would think that.

"Of course I'll still be your friend. I think it's really great that you found someone. Tara's really nice and if she makes you happy, then I'm all for it." Willow let out a squeal as she attacked Buffy in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay with this, Buffy. I didn't wanna lose you as a friend." Buffy hugged Willow back and they both broke away after a few seconds.

"You never have to worry about that." Willow smiled as they both got back to talking about Xander's upcoming wedding.

* * *

"This is so wrong. I'm being punished for something." Buffy said a few days later as she was staring at the dress that Anya picked out for her to wear at the wedding. The dress was bright green, with ruffles on the sleeves. It was the most hideous dress she has ever seen. 

"I don't know, love. I think you look quite fetching." Buffy rolled her eyes at Spike's attempt to cheer her up.

"You're really not helping. This dress has to be radioactive or something. She can't be serious about this." Buffy said with a pout as Spike wrapped his arms around her.

"Radioactive or not, you're still the most gorgeous creature in the world." He told her and she smiled at his compliment. She turned around to look at him better.

"Well, it'll all be worth it when I see you in a tux." Spike rolled his eyes.

"I bloody hate those things. I look like a ponce." Buffy smiled as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yeah, but a cute one. What is a ponce anyway?" She wondered.

"Soon to be your boyfriend." He told her and she shrugged as she looked back at her reflection in the mirror.

"Okay, I think it's time to take this dress off now." Spike gave her his trademark smirk as he looked her up and down.

"I can help you with that." He told her in a husky voice and she shook her head.

"Oh no, you don't. The dress may be hideous, but Anya won't be happy if you damage it." Spike pouted this time and Buffy shook her head again. "That won't work with me." He let out a sigh, when they both then heard Katie crying.

"I'll get her." Spike said as he left the room and Buffy looked back at the dress. She scrunched up her nose and decided to change into something a little less green and repulsive. What was Anya thinking?

* * *

Buffy walked into the nursery to see Spike sitting on a chair and bouncing Katie on his lap. She was giggling and having the time of her life. Spike looked up when he noticed her there. She only gave him a smile. "I love watching you with her." Spike blushed a little and looked away from her gaze. Buffy didn't think he could possibly be anymore perfect. Where has this Spike been hiding all these years? They had a lot of time to make up for. 

"She just wanted to be held." Spike said as he got up and handed Katie to Buffy. She noticed that the child was starting to fall back to sleep and placed her in the crib. Buffy turned back to look at Spike and gave him a kiss on the lips. She pulled away to see the smile on his face.

"You are the cutest thing." She told him and he felt his cheeks get bright red at that comment.

"Been called many things in my life." He replied as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. Spike still couldn't believe that any of this was happening to him. He never imagined it could happen.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Reynolds? I would like a word with you." Spike stopped at the familiar voice and turned around to see Angel. His least favorite person walk over to him._

"_What do you want, Peaches?" Angel clenched his fists at the name, but he didn't say anything about it._

"_You know what I want. I want you to stay the hell away from my girlfriend, you got that? I see the way you've been looking at her." Spike smiled as he moved closer to Angel._

"_Did I hit a nerve? Afraid of a little competition, mate?" Spike said and Angel wasn't amused._

"_Right, like you could ever compete with me. Buffy would never want a freak like you. She'll always be my girl and you better get that through your head. If I see you looking at her again, there will be hell to pay." Spike laughed at that statement._

"_Are you actually threatening me? I'm not scared of you and newsflash; I could care less about your sodden girlfriend. If you ask me, you both deserve each other. You're an arrogant asshole that thinks he's better than everyone else, and she's a snob that only cares about cheerleading and fashion. She's not my type and I've been watching her, so I could think of some new ways to annoy her. It's what I live for these days." Spike finished with a smirk and Angel felt like wiping it off of his face._

"_You don't know anything about her." Angel spat before he walked away. Spike stared after him and realized that the ponce was right, but he couldn't seem to care at the moment._

_End Flashback_

Spike broke out of his reverie as he looked at the young woman next to him. He couldn't imagine ever feeling anything but love for her. Everything he ever told Angel was out of jealousy. He realized that he really didn't know anything about Buffy. He smiled as he caressed her cheek. That was all about to change. She was his now and he would never let her go. Angel was a bloody idiot for walking away. Spike knew that this was the girl that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Nothing else seemed to matter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"You look so handsome in your tux. I could definitely get used to this look." Buffy said as she fixed Xander's tie.

"I don't think it's something I would be getting used to. Shouldn't you be saying that to Spike?" He wondered and Buffy shrugged.

"I haven't gotten a chance to see him yet. He's being a baby as usual." Xander nodded in understanding as Buffy stepped back a little to look at him. He noticed her eyes start to get teary.

"No, not the waterworks. I hate to see you cry, Buff." He told her and she wiped at her eyes.

"Don't worry, these are good tears. I'm just so happy for you." She said as she gave him a hug and pulled away a few seconds later. "You and Anya are going to be great together." She stated and he gave her a grateful smile.

"I hope so; I wouldn't want to screw this up." Buffy shook her head at his comment.

"You won't, Xander. You're one of the good ones." He was about to reply, when there was a knock on the door. A young girl then opened the door and walked inside.

"Are you coming out yet? I can't handle this crowd by myself. I didn't realize our family was so crazy." The girl said and Xander laughed.

"I've known for years." He replied and Buffy smiled at her.

"Doesn't your brother look great, Dawn?" Buffy said and she nodded as a smile graced her lips.

"Yeah, who knew you could clean up so well?" Xander rolled his eyes at his younger sister.

"We'll be out in a second. You just keep making sure that dad stays away from the bar." Dawn copied her brother and rolled her eyes also.

"Why do I get all the hard jobs?" She mumbled as she closed the door and Buffy then turned her gaze back on Xander.

"I feel her pain. Your dad is seriously creepy. I feel like he's undressing me with his eyes whenever he sees me." She said and Xander had to smile at that.

"Sweetie, I think every guy has undressed you with his eyes." Buffy slapped Xander lightly on the arm.

"Hey, none of that. You're about to be married, mister." She told him and Xander gave her a wink.

"I still have time for a quickie if you're up to it." Buffy was about to reply and didn't notice that someone else entered the room.

"You have your own girl, mate." Spike said as he walked over to Buffy and Xander held his hands up in surrender.

"Just a little pre-marriage humor." He took a deep breath as he looked at both of his friends. "Well, let's get me married." He said as he walked out of the room. Spike was about to follow, when Buffy grabbed his arm and turned him to look at her. He raised his eyebrows and she just smiled at him.

"You are definitely looking hot in that tux." She told him and he gave her a smile also.

"You're not so bad yourself, Goldilocks. Shall we then?" He asked as he held his arm out for her and she smiled as she put her arm through his.

"We shall." She replied as they both walked out of the room.

* * *

It was a beautiful ceremony and Xander and Anya were now having their first dance as husband and wife. She was laughing at something he whispered in her ear and Buffy smiled as she watched them. "Penny for your thoughts, love?" Spike said as he sat down next to her. She only shook her head and smiled. 

"I just like seeing people happy." Spike smiled in return as he also looked at the now married couple. He then looked back at Buffy after a few seconds.

"Care to dance?" He said as he held his hand out to her. She nodded and took his hand as they both stood up and walked to the dance floor. Spike wrapped his arms around her when they got out there and Buffy placed her arms around his neck. They moved slowly to the song as she rested her head against his chest. She pulled away after a little while to look at him.

"Spike, do you ever think about getting married?" Spike raised his eyebrows at the question and clearly wasn't expecting that.

"I never really thought about it. I know it's something that I would want; I just don't think I'm quite ready yet." He told her and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not ready either. I guess we have plenty time for that." Spike agreed as he ran his hands down her back.

"That we do, love. We have all the time in the world." He whispered to her and she rested her head back on his chest as they both continued their dance.

* * *

Spike grew angry when he saw the boy put his hands on her, even angrier when their lips touched. He wouldn't stand for that and walked over to them. He grabbed the boy and pulled him away from her and she didn't look happy. "Spike, what the hell are you doing?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

"Watch your language, nibblet. I'm sure Xander wouldn't appreciate you snogging this bloke at his wedding." Dawn rolled her eyes and was really sick of everyone treating her like a kid.

"This is, Connor. He's a friend from school and Xander already knows about him. Stop trying to act like my brother." She said and Spike was clearly not happy with that statement.

"I'm only looking out for you." He explained and Dawn wasn't having it.

"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm over that crush I used to have on you. I'm almost 17-years-old now. I'm allowed to make my own decisions." Spike was about to say something else, when he felt someone pull him away and noticed that it was Buffy.

"Spike, leave her alone. She has a point." Spike wanted to protest, but figured that it would be useless. He noticed that Dawn went back to kissing the boy and he just turned away, so he wouldn't have to look at it.

"It's just hard to picture her grown up now." He said in a defeated tone and Buffy nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You'll make a great father. I can already tell that you'll give a hard time to any boy that Katie brings home." Spike pulled away from her.

"She won't be dating at all, if I have anything to say about it." Buffy rolled her eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on her face.

"I don't think you'll be able to stop her. She is my daughter after all, which means she'll be very stubborn." Spike calmed down a little as he put his arm around Buffy and pulled her closer to his side.

"No boy will be good enough for my little princess." He said and Buffy felt touched at the fact that Spike already thought of Katie as his. She realized that even if Spike didn't help make Katie, she was just as much his as she was Buffy's. He would be the perfect father and Buffy wasn't worried about being alone anymore. She knew that Spike would always be there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Flashback_

"_Just look at them, mate. Have you ever seen such a disgusting display?" Spike said at lunch as he watched Buffy and Angel snog in the distance. Xander rolled his eyes._

"_What annoys me is the fact that you can't seem to talk about anything else. If it bothers you so much, you could always stop looking." Spike knew his friend was right and finally turned away._

"_I just wanted to see if one of them would choke on the other's tongue. That bloke is a bloody pain in the arse. She's just as irritating; the bitch thinks she's so special and everyone should worship the ground she walks on." Xander couldn't take anymore and decided to give Spike a piece of his mind._

"_You know what? I'm not gonna sit here and listen to this anymore. You may be my friend, but you don't really know anything." Spike was surprised by his tone._

"_Just what don't I know?" He wondered with raised eyebrows. _

"_Buffy's not a bitch. She may be popular and everything, but she doesn't let it get to her head like most girls would. She cares about people and she doesn't look down on them just because they're not popular. Look at me, man. I'm nowhere near popular and she's still my friend. She stuck up for me once when the jocks thought it was funny to pants me in front of everyone. She told them off and they haven't bothered me since. She's a really nice person and she deserves to be treated like one. I don't know what your problem is with her, but I really don't care. You need to get your facts straight before you judge her like that. I'll see you later." With that said, Xander got up and walked out of the cafeteria. Spike was still surprised by everything he said and felt even worse. He really didn't know what his problem was, but he knew the problem wasn't Buffy. _

_End Flashback_

Spike looked at the sleeping girl next to him and thought back to everything that happened with them. He couldn't believe that his jealousy of Angel led him to treating this amazing girl like she was nothing. Xander was right; he had no right to judge her. He felt worse thinking about everything that they had now, he didn't think that he deserved it. He caressed her cheek lightly and the movement caused her to open up her eyes and look at him. "Hey, you okay?" She wondered when she noticed the expression on his face.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that any of this is happening. I don't deserve you, Buffy." Buffy was worried now as she sat up.

"What are you talking about?" He ran his fingers through his tousled hair and thought about what to tell her.

"I was horrible to you, pet. You didn't deserve that. I see what an amazing woman you are now and it makes me regret that I didn't get a chance to know you in the past. Xander tried telling me how great you were, but I wouldn't listen. I just kept seeing you with Angel and nothing else seemed to matter." He explained as he started to feel tears in his eyes and tried not to let them fall. "I love you, Buffy. I'm so sorry for everything." He told her as he lowered his head and Buffy moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and guided his head to her shoulder.

"It's okay, Spike. It was all in the past, we're different people now. You've made up for it by being here and helping me with Katie. We both love you." Spike looked up at her and didn't care to hide his tears anymore. He leaned closer and planted a kiss on her lips. He then moved his lips to her forehead and closed his eyes.

"I'll never let you go, pet. I'll always be here. You and Katie are my whole world." Buffy started to feel tears in her eyes now as she held him closer to her.

"I know." She replied as they both continued to hold each other, they knew that no more words needed to be said.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were at the park the next day. Katie was in her stroller and they were sitting on a bench, watching the kids that were running around. Buffy hoped to have more kids in the future. She wanted one that was both hers and Spike's, but she had plenty of time for that. Right now, she was happy with what she had. Spike took Katie out of the stroller and placed the child on his lap, so she could watch the other children also. He started to bounce her on his knee and she let out a giggle. Buffy smiled as she watched them, when a young woman then walked over to them. She smiled at what looked like a happy family. "You both make such an adorable couple." She stated and Buffy smiled up at her in gratitude. 

"Thank you," she replied and the woman nodded as she walked away. Spike was starting to notice that Katie was getting tired as he placed her back in the stroller. He was too busy with her to notice the other woman.

"I think it's time for someone's nap." Spike said and Buffy agreed as they both got up and headed for home.

* * *

They both headed to Buffy's room after they put Katie in the nursery when they got back to the house. Buffy closed the door and then looked at Spike. She had a devious look in her eyes as she pushed him on the bed. He looked up at her, with lustful eyes as she got on top of him. She gave him a hard kiss and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter as he kissed her back, with just as much passion. She pulled away after a while when they both needed to breathe. He tried to get his breathing under control before he spoke. "So, do you ever think about getting a place of our own?" He asked her and she had a smile on her face. 

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." She said as she got back to kissing him. She loved living in her mother's house and Joyce was really helpful with the baby, but they could both use the privacy of their own house. It was definitely something to think about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"I can't believe we're living together now. Did you ever think this would happen?" Buffy asked as she looked at Spike. They were sitting in their new house. It didn't take them long to find one that was perfect. It was only about a 10 minute drive from Joyce's house.

"Can't say that I did, but I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face. Katie was asleep in her new nursery and they were both enjoying their time alone together. Buffy then started to laugh and Spike looked at her in confusion. "Care to let me in on the joke?" He asked and she shook her head as she tried to control herself.

"I just keep thinking about everything in high school. If someone told me that I would end up living with you, I would have thought they were crazy." Spike smiled a little at that.

"I would have to agree with you, love. If you remember correctly, there was a time when we were actually somewhat decent to each other." Buffy smiled also as she remembered.

_Flashback_

_Buffy was waiting for Angel at the Prom. It was the most important night in a senior's life and he had to work, so he said he would have to meet her there later. She knew that everything with Angel wasn't as good as it was at the start of their relationship. They wanted too many different things and she had a feeling that they wouldn't last after high school. She was brought out of her reverie when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Well, what is Cinderella doing at the dance without a date?" Buffy rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at Spike._

"_He should be here soon. I never expected you to show up. I thought you hated all school events." She said and Spike shrugged._

"_I was bored, figured I would see what all the fuss was about." He said as he looked her up and down. "You look good, Goldilocks." He told her and Buffy was surprised at the compliment. She decided to let his nickname for her go as she answered him._

"_Thanks, so do you. It wouldn't kill you to wear a tux though." Spike shook his head._

"_I refuse to dress like a pansy." He stated and Buffy nodded._

"_Right, of course. So, do you actually have a date?" She asked and Spike laughed at that._

"_Yeah, like I would wanna be seen with any of the twits at this school. I'll be sure to save you a dance though." He told her with a wink and Buffy rolled her eyes._

"_You wish, bleach boy." She said with a hint of a smile. This was probably the most civilized Spike ever was to her. She then noticed Angel walk in and looked at Spike one more time. "I should go meet Angel now." She said and started to walk away, when Spike called her back. She looked at him with raised eyebrows and he took a deep breath before he spoke. _

"_You do look really nice tonight, pet." She gave him a genuine smile._

"_Thanks," she replied as she walked over to Angel. Spike watched her go with a sigh and then turned in the other direction. He decided that he would be going back to England after graduation. There was nothing for him in Sunnydale. _

_End Flashback_

"See, I was nice to you and everything." Spike told her.

"I guess you could say that. I was starting to see you as more than a jerk and you just ended up leaving town. I didn't even get to see you at graduation." She said with a pout and Spike felt like nibbling on her lower lip, but he got back to the conversation.

"I didn't think anyone would miss me. I never actually planned on coming back, but you know what happened. I couldn't exactly stay in England anymore and I knew that Jenny had a baby on the way, so I figured I would use that as my excuse to come back. I was also hoping that you would still be around. You think a girl that was born and raised in this town would want to leave it one day." He said and Buffy shook her head.

"Nope, I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. My whole life is here." Spike smiled as he placed a peck on her lips.

"Yeah, so is mine." He whispered and she rested her head on his shoulder. She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Spike walked into his house the next day to hear laughter coming from inside. He frowned when he saw Buffy laughing with a man that he didn't recognize. The same man was holding Katie and he didn't know what to think about that. He wondered if this bloke could be Riley. Buffy stopped laughing long enough to notice him standing there. "Spike, this is Lorne." She said as she introduced them and Spike sighed in relief when he realized the man wasn't Riley, but he was still another man that was holding the child that Spike considered to be his own. 

"So, this is Spike." Lorne said as he looked him up and down. Spike felt uncomfortable and figured that the other man was sizing him up. "Buffy has told me quite a bit about you." Spike gave a small smile and still wondered how this bloke knew his girlfriend, but he didn't have to wonder for long.

"Lorne is a friend from college. I haven't seen him in months." Buffy explained and Spike nodded. He didn't like the way Buffy's face lit up when she was around Lorne. Lorne could sense the awkwardness in the room and handed the baby back to Buffy.

"I should probably get going now. It was great to see you again, sweetie." Lorne said as he placed a kiss on Buffy's cheek. "You're still as gorgeous as ever. Thanks for letting me see the little darling. She's just the cutest thing." Buffy smiled at his compliments.

"I really missed you. Feel free to stop by anytime." Lorne nodded and gave her a smile in return.

"I'll keep that in mind. Nice to meet you." He said the last part to Spike as he then walked out of the house. Buffy could tell that Katie was starting to fall asleep and she put her back in the nursery. She closed the door and looked at Spike, who was still being quiet.

"You okay?" She wondered and he was brought out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Who was that, Buffy? Is he just a friend because it looked like more to me?" Buffy was surprised by his outburst and then started to laugh. Spike was confused and she decided to clarify for him.

"Are you actually jealous of Lorne? Trust me; you really don't have to be." Spike crossed his arms over her chest.

"Why the hell not? I come home to find a somewhat attractive man flirting with my girlfriend and holding my daughter. I think I'm allowed to be upset." Buffy stopped laughing when Spike called Katie his daughter. She always knew that he felt like Katie was his own, but that was the first time he ever said it. She moved closer to him and grabbed both of his hands in hers.

"Lorne is just a friend, Spike. I'm not exactly his type, so you don't have to worry." She explained and Spike raised his eyebrows.

"What, beautiful women aren't his type?" He said and Buffy gave him a smile.

"No, but beautiful men are. You're more his type than I am." Spike felt embarrassed when he realized what she was talking about.

"You mean he's gay?" He wondered just wanting to be clear and Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, big time. I can't believe that wasn't obvious." Spike shrugged and looked shy for a moment.

"I don't know, I just saw him with you and I guess I got a bit crazy. Forgive me?" He said with a pout and Buffy couldn't resist that.

"Of course I do. It's cute that you were jealous though, but you really don't have to be. You're the only one I want, Spike." She told him and Spike sighed in relief as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"That's a good thing to know." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She rested her head on his chest and knew that everything would be okay. This was the man that she was going to spend the rest of her life with.


	14. Chapter 14

I had to get things moving, so some time has passed from the last chapter. I didn't want Katie to remain a baby forever and we're almost to the end anyway. I apologize for the mushiness of the chapter for those that aren't really into that; I guess I was just in a mood at the time. Riley won't be coming back to cause any problems. He only has a small part in the end, but it's nothing to worry about. Hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 14**

_6 years later..._

"Remind me to never have children. It's like a zoo out there." Dawn said as she rubbed her tired eyes and Buffy gave her a smile.

"Trust me; you'll want kids someday." She told her and Dawn wasn't convinced. It was Katie's 6th birthday and the house was filled with all of her little friends.

"I think I'm gonna lay down for a bit." Dawn stated as she left the kitchen and Buffy got back to decorating the birthday cake.

* * *

"What do you think, nibblet?" Spike asked the little girl as he showed her the object in his hand. 

"It's shiny." She replied and Spike smiled as he put it back in his pocket. They were sitting outside away from all of the chaos.

"Do you think your mother will like it?" He wondered and a bright smile lit up the girl's face.

"Mommy likes shiny." Katie said and Spike smiled again as he picked up the child and placed her on his knee.

"Well, your mum deserves the best." He said as he placed a kiss on Katie's forehead. The girl looked up at him with her big, green eyes.

"Daddy, is it time for presents?" She said in a sweet voice and Spike shook his head.

"You are your mother's daughter. I think she wants to do the cake first, princess." He said as the back door opened and a little, dark haired boy ran out of the house.

"Come on, Katie. We're playing games." He said as he grabbed the girl's hand and Spike stopped him before he could pull her away.

"Charlie, is that frosting on your face?" Spike asked the boy and he nodded.

"Aunt Buffy let me taste the spoon." He said and Spike rolled his eyes.

"Of course she did. Go clean up before you play anymore games. I'm sure your father doesn't want you to have too many sweets." Charlie nodded again as he ran back into the house. Katie then looked back at Spike.

"Can I go play, daddy?" She asked and Spike smiled at the girl. He seemed to do that a lot around her.

"It's your birthday, bit. Just be careful." Katie nodded enthusiastically as she ran into the house. Spike decided to get a few more minutes of fresh air before he went in the house to join everyone else.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were lying on the couch after all of the kids left. They were beyond tired and it looked like Katie was also. She was passed out on the floor and snoring lightly, surrounded by all of her now opened presents. Buffy smiled at her little girl and then looked at Spike. "I think we should put her to bed." She said and Spike nodded. 

"Yeah, I'll do it." He replied as he got up and walked over to Katie. He picked the child up gently and then carried her to her room. Buffy got up and started to clean up the house a bit.

* * *

Buffy found Spike in their room after she put away all of the leftovers. He was pacing the room and looking nervous. "You okay?" Buffy asked him after she closed the door and he nodded as he looked at her. 

"Yeah, nothing for you to worry about." He told her with a smile and Buffy figured that it was time she told him her news. She couldn't wait any longer.

"Spike, there's something I have to tell you." He stopped pacing at the sound of her voice and looked at her with concern.

"What is it?" He wondered and she walked closer to him, taking his hand in hers. She took a deep breath and just decided to get it over with.

"I'm pregnant." She told him and his eyes grew big at that. He then had a huge smile on his face.

"You're pregnant?" Buffy nodded and Spike grabbed her in a hug and flooded her face with kisses. He pulled away to see the look on her face. "We're having a baby?" He said like he was just making sure and she nodded again.

"Yeah, we're having a baby. I take it you're okay with this." She said and Spike couldn't believe that she thought he wouldn't be.

"Hell yeah, I'm okay with it. I love you, Buffy." He told her with so much emotion in his voice.

"I love you, too." She said as she pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. Spike pulled away after a few seconds and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He looked nervous again and Buffy wondered about that.

"This now makes what I have to say even more perfect." He told her and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a black box. Buffy gasped when he opened it to reveal a beautiful, diamond ring. "Buffy, will you marry me?" He asked and awaited her answer. She looked into his eyes and wondered about something first.

"This isn't because I'm pregnant, right?" Spike smiled and shook his head.

"I've wanted to ask you for weeks now. I just had a hard time doing it. I can't imagine being with anyone else, Buffy. I love Katie and we're going to have a child together. You've made me the happiest man on earth and the only thing that's missing, is getting to call you my wife." He told her and Buffy started to feel tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you." She replied and Spike felt tears of his own in his eyes as he placed the ring on her finger. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy." He whispered to her and she nodded as she caressed his cheek.

"You make me happy every day, Spike. You're the best thing that could have happened to me. I don't know what I would have done if you never came back into my life." Spike wiped the tears that were falling down her face and gave her a kiss on the nose.

"You never have to find out." He said as he kissed her sweetly on the lips and then held her, until she fell asleep. Spike watched her for a while as she was sleeping next to him. He placed his hand on her stomach and smiled when he thought about his baby being inside of her. He wrapped his arms around Buffy and held her tighter as he then fell into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Buffy woke up when she heard voices in the living room. She got out of bed carefully and walked out of the room. She married Spike a few months ago and it was a beautiful ceremony. She wanted them to be married before she started to show too much. She was due to give birth any day now and she was very uncomfortable. Katie was out with Dawn and she wondered where her husband was, but she didn't have to wonder for long when she saw Spike in the living room laughing with another woman. She recognized the woman as Winifred Burkle, who worked at the Bronze with Spike. He was the bartender and she was a waitress. Spike stopped laughing when he noticed her there. "Buffy, you should be in bed." He said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I couldn't sleep. What's going on?" She wondered as she looked at both of them.

"I was just helping Fred with something. It's nothing for you to worry about." Spike explained and Buffy couldn't help the worried feeling that she has been having. She was practically as big as a house now and he was always surrounded by gorgeous women at the club. She only gave him a smile, even though she wasn't feeling it.

"Anything I can help with?" She asked and Spike shook his head.

"It's really nothing." He said as Fred stood up and grabbed her purse.

"I should get going anyway. Thanks for listening to me, Spike. It was nice seeing you again." She said the last part to Buffy, who only nodded. Fred then walked out of the house and Buffy looked at her husband.

"What was that really about, Spike? What did she need your help with? Are you having an affair?" Spike could have burst out laughing at that suggestion, if she didn't look so upset.

"How could you think that I would have an affair?" He asked instead and Buffy shrugged.

"What am I supposed to think? You've been spending a lot of time at the Bronze and most of the time you're not even working. I know I'm not much to look at right now, but this is your baby I'm carrying. If you're going to leave me, you should just say so." She said as the tears started to form in her eyes and Spike wrapped his arms around her round belly. He gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I will never leave you, Buffy. You're the only one I could ever want. You will always be beautiful to me. Just the fact that you're carrying my child makes you even more beautiful." He told her and Buffy was starting to feel a little better.

"Sorry, I just tend to get emotional a lot these days." She said and Spike nodded in understanding.

"Well, you don't ever have to worry about me leaving you. Fred was only here to talk about Wesley. She's into him and she knows that we talk, so she was hoping I could set something up. That's all it was. She's just a friend." He said and Buffy sighed in relief.

"Right, I knew that." He gave her a kiss on the lips this time.

"Sure you did. Now, you should get back to bed." He told her and she was about to do that, when she suddenly felt something.

"That might not be such a good idea right now." She said and he raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" He asked and Buffy touched her stomach.

"I think the baby's coming." She said as she felt a sharp pain go through her and she yelled as she clutched her stomach.

"Alright, let's get you to the hospital." He told her as he grabbed her hand and helped her out to the car. He went back for her bag and then got in the car also. "I'm feeling déjà vu here." He told her as he remembered the last time he took her to the hospital. Buffy was breathing heavily now as she looked at him.

"Just shut up and drive." She said as she continued her breathing exercises and Spike nodded as he started the car.

"I can do that." He replied and then headed to the hospital.

* * *

"You are never touching me again!" Buffy yelled as she squeezed Spike's hand. 

"You know you don't mean that." Spike replied and Buffy looked at him.

"You wanna bet?" She stated as she let out a loud scream. "God, I can't take anymore." She said as she lay back on the bed.

"You're almost there, Buffy. You have to give us one more push." The doctor told her and Buffy could hardly hear him at this point. She only shook her head.

"I don't think I can." She said in a tired voice and Spike gave her hand a squeeze.

"You can do it, sweetheart. Just one more push and you'll have a beautiful baby in your arms." He said and Buffy remembered the last time he told her that. She took a deep breath and nodded as she looked into his eyes. Buffy pushed with everything that she had in her. She lay back in the bed when she was done and felt really exhausted. She then smiled when she heard the cries of her baby.

"Congratulations, you have a boy." The doctor said as the baby was cleaned off and then placed in his mother's arms. Spike had tears in his eyes when he saw the baby. He couldn't believe that he had a son.

"You did it, love." He told her as he kissed her sweaty head.

"We did it." She replied and he smiled at her. "What are we gonna name this little guy?" Buffy wondered and Spike didn't know what to tell her.

"It's your choice, pet." He told her and Buffy smiled as she looked at the bundle in her arms. He then opened his eyes to reveal how big and blue they were. Just like his father.

"How about William?" She said and Spike felt touched at the thought of her naming their son after him.

"That sounds good." He replied as he looked at his family, with a soft expression on his face. He had a beautiful wife and two beautiful children now. He didn't think life could possibly get any better than that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Buffy and Spike were out at the Bronze a few weeks later. They could both use some time alone and Joyce was happy to watch the kids. It has been an exhausting few weeks, but they wouldn't have it any other way. They were smiling as they noticed Xander and Anya arguing in the distance. "I saw you looking at her, Harris. You are only allowed to give orgasms to me." Anya said and Xander looked embarrassed at her outburst.

"Anya, you're the only woman I notice." Anya rolled her eyes and wouldn't believe him.

"I may be a beached whale right now, but that doesn't mean you should stop loving me." She said as she started to feel tears in her eyes and Xander wrapped his arms around her.

"You always look beautiful, honey. There is nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you." Anya felt better at his words and then grabbed his hand.

"Well, there are ways to make it up to me." She said with a smile as she pulled him out of the Bronze. Buffy shook her head as she watched them leave. She had a pretty good idea about what they were going to do. Anya was pregnant with her third child now and she never seemed like she wanted to stop. Buffy then noticed Willow and Tara walking over to them and she smiled at the couple.

"Hey, you guys finally made it." Buffy said and Tara gave a shy smile that had Buffy wondering exactly why they were late. They both sat down and Willow looked at Buffy.

"Yeah, there was lots of traffic." She said and Buffy knew that was a lame excuse, but she only nodded.

"I'm sure there was." Buffy replied and Tara still looked nervous. Buffy found it sweet that she still got like that even after all these years. Spike didn't have a comment and just gave Buffy a smile to let her know that he knew exactly what they were doing. She gave his leg a squeeze under the table. Willow then noticed how uncomfortable Tara was looking and smiled at her girlfriend.

"You wanna dance, sweetie?" She asked and Tara gave her a grateful smile now as she nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She finally said and Willow took her hand as they both walked to the dance floor. Spike was looking around after they left and noticed Fred and Wesley. They were kissing on the dance floor and he had to smile at the display. He was glad that they finally got together. Spike noticed Buffy stiffen next to him suddenly and wondered what could have caused it.

"You alright, love?" He asked her and she nodded as she looked at him.

"I just saw someone." Spike noticed what she was staring at and saw a man that wasn't familiar to him, with a blonde woman. A blonde woman that looked way too familiar.

"Is that Harmony?" Spike asked and Buffy nodded as she continued to look at them.

"Yeah, and that would be Riley she's with." Spike raised his eyebrows when he finally saw what the other bloke looked like. Buffy hasn't seen him since he broke up with her. She figured that he left town after that. She was surprised when she saw the two of them kiss and then turned away to look at Spike. "Well, at least he found someone." She said and couldn't believe that he was actually with Harmony. She was popular in high school, but Buffy never got along well with her. She wondered how they met, but then realized that she didn't even care. She took Spike's hand in hers. "Can we go home now?" She asked and Spike nodded as he pulled her up. She took one more look at Riley and then smiled as she walked away with Spike.

* * *

They got home a little while later and thanked Joyce for watching the kids. She left and they went to check on them. They checked on William first to find that he was sleeping peacefully in his crib. Spike walked over to the crib and placed a kiss on the baby's forehead, being careful not to wake him. Buffy smiled as he left the room and they then headed to Katie's. They found her awake when they went in there and Spike sat on the edge of her bed. "You should be asleep, princess." She nodded as she let out a yawn. 

"I was waiting for you to tuck me in." She said and Spike smiled as he did just that. He covered her up and made sure that she was all snug.

"There, now you're all nice and comfy. Sweet dreams, baby." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you, daddy." She said quietly as she started to doze off. Spike never got tired of hearing that as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I love you, too." He stated and then walked over to Buffy. She smiled as she took his hand and pulled him into their room. She loved seeing him with the kids. She closed the door once they were inside. She had a serious expression on her face when she looked at him.

"You are so adorable, you know that?" Spike blushed and she found it even more charming that he could still do that after all this time.

"I guess this is all still new to me. I never thought any of this could happen." He told her and she pulled him onto the bed.

"I'm just grateful that I get to share everything with you. I was so scared and confused when I first found out I was pregnant. I was worried that I would have to handle everything alone; having you come back to town was the best thing that could have happened. You're my savior, Spike. I love you." Spike felt himself tear up at her declaration and he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much, Buffy. You're my whole world now, you and the kids. I'll never let any of you down, I promise you that." Buffy nodded as she held him tighter.

"I know you won't." They both held each other for a while longer before they decided to get some sleep. They lay down in the bed and Spike once again wrapped his arms around Buffy. She rested her head on his chest and felt content for the first time in her life. Spike really was the answer to her prayers. She knew that he would always be there and that was a comforting thought as she finally let sleep claim her.

**The End**

This came out a lot fluffier than I wanted, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I'm usually better at the fluffy stuff than I am at the angst anyway. I'm still working on another story right now and I'm not really sure when I'll get around to putting it in, but make sure to look out for that one. Thanks to everyone that reviewed this. I appreciated all of your comments!


End file.
